


prophet

by literatiruinedme



Series: Femme Bughead [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Baking, Dirty Talk, Dom Betty Cooper, Dumb lesbians being cute and gay, F/M, Female Jughead Jones, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, I'm not really a dirty talk person but I did my best, Lesbian Jughead Jones, Oral Sex, Sub Jughead Jones, creative use of timers, excessive use of the word 'baby', lesbain bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Sometimes you just need to fuck your girl while the brownies you made together cool.for riverdale-event's kink week prompt5 Variety is the Spice of Life: [...] Genderbent.





	prophet

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all feel Sappho in this chillis tonight. Enjoy some lesbians from your fave lesbian
> 
> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/hmY1VsH)

Betty looked up from the book in her hands when the timer on her phone went off.

Jughead smiled over at her excitedly, bundled up under a thick blanket on the other end of their living room couch. “Brownie time?”

Betty chuckled, reaching out to grip her girlfriend’s chin. “Almost,” she said, teasingly squeezing Jughead’s soft cheeks. “We need to wait for a few minutes so you don’t burn that cute little mouth of yours.”

Jughead huffed, burrowing deeper into her fuzzy, white blanket. “You never let me have any fun,” she whined. 

“Do you really want to shove something that’s almost two-hundred degrees into your mouth?” Betty asked as she gently nudged Jughead’s feet out of her lap. 

Jughead grinned. “I mean you have to be hotter than that, right?”

Betty rolled her eyes as she rose to her feet. “You’re a smooth talker.”

“Come on,” she hummed, reaching out to wrap her fingers around the back of Betty’s thigh. “You in one of those cute little skirts you love so much and a tight sweater.” She groaned gruffly as she bit her lower lip. “So, _ so _ hot, Betts.”

Betty ignored the rush of heat she felt pooling in the pit of her stomach. “Smooth-” Betty shoved her hand away, smiling at the cute little whine Jughead let out. She easily dodged Jughead’s other hand when she grabbed for the hem of Betty’s shorts. “_ Talker _.”

Jughead laughed mockingly. “You’re _ so _ funny.”

“You’re the one who’s trying to get your fingers in me.”

Jughead bit her lower lip, shrugging a shoulder. “Maybe so.”

The timer on the oven beeped again, telling Betty she _ really _ had to get up. “Let me go?”

Jughead sighed, nodding her head as she sank back into the nest of blankets she was buried under. “If you must.”

“I’ll be back.” 

“I’ll miss you.”

Betty rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips, heading into the kitchen to turn off the beeping kitchen timer. She grabbed the brownies with a white Snoopy towel hanging over the oven door, setting the rectangular pan down on a wire rack to cool.

She set a timer for fifteen minutes before walking back into the living room.

“Hey,” Jughead said as she scrolled through her phone, ignoring the television playing a rerun of Frasier in the background. “So, did you want to start that new docuseries on-”

Betty reached out to grab Jughead's chin, silencing her with a kiss. Betty sat down on her lap, smiling at the soft noises Jughead let out.

Jughead moaned against her lips, pushing up on her elbow as she reached out to cup Betty’s cheek. “Baby-”

Betty pressed Jughead’s wrist into the pillow above her head. “No hands,” she whispered, tilting Jughead’s chin up. “Tell me what you want, kitten.” 

Jughead gasped as Betty pulled the blanket away from her throat. She shivered, arching into Betty's touch. “I want you to get under the blankets. I’m _ cold _.”

Betty grinned, sitting up to pull her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor beside the couch. “Hands over your head, kitten.”

Jughead nodded, resting her hands over the arm of the couch. Jughead pressed her chest up, glancing downward for a moment before meeting Betty's gaze again. “Warm me up, buttercup,” she said with a sharp grin.

Betty giggled, pulling the blanket all the way back before sitting down on Jughead’s lap with nothing between them this time. Betty bit her lower lip as she trailed her fingers along the waistband of Jughead’s joggers. “How?”

Jughead chortled nervously. “Come on, you know what you’re doing,” she said. “You don't need me to talk.”

“Kitten, I _ adore _ the sound of your voice.”

A flush quickly rose all the way up her throat, past the tips of her ears. “Please, don't,” Jughead said softly. 

“Ask for what you want, baby.”

She threw her head back, taking a deep breath before exhaling. She closed her eyes. “_ Betty _.”

“_ Jughead _.”

She exhaled, opening her eyes to look at Betty. “Can we please get to the undressing thing?” Jughead gasped sharply when Betty tugged her shirt out of the front of her joggers. “Please.”

Betty smiled, cupping Jughead’s cheek with her free hand. “Please, _ what _?”

Jughead rolled her eyes. “You’re so annoying.”

“Oh, yeah?” Betty asked. 

“Yeah,” Jughead challenged.

Betty hummed in consideration, slowly sliding her open hand between Jughead’s thighs, gripping possessively in the way she knew Jughead liked. 

Jughead threw her head back. “_ Betty _.” 

Betty leaned closer until her lips brushed the shell of Jughead’s ear. She didn’t speak for a moment, instead, waiting until Jughead shivered below her before Betty tangled her fingers in Jughead’s hair, tugging sharply.

“Fuck,” Jughead gasped, grinding her hips into Betty’s open palm.

“Act like a brat and I’m going to treat you like a brat.”

Jughead whimpered, her resolve crumbling quickly. “Please make me come.”

Slowly, Betty dragged the pad of her thumb over Jughead’s clit through the thick fabric of her trousers. “That feel good?”

“Touch me under my clothes.” Jughead's knuckles were white when she shifted to grip the pillow under her head. “Please.”

Betty pulled her hand away, slipping it under the red t-shirt hugging Jughead’s torso.

“Betty, come on,” she whined, pressing her head into the pillow as she groaned.

“What is it, kitten?” Betty asked, feigning confusion. She slowly kissed the sensitive spot just behind Jughead’s jaw. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Jughead shivered. 

“Don’t be shy,” Betty purred. She slowly pushed Jughead's shirt up her torso, leaving goosebumps along every inch of newly revealed skin. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Jughead wet her lips. “No clothes,” she breathed, already shaking from the sheer frustration of having to ask for what she wanted.

“Good girl,” Betty purred, pushing her shirt over her head and up her arms. She let the fabric fall beside the couch before reaching down to cup Jughead’s breasts through the thin material of her black sports bra. Betty slowly rubbed her thumbs back and forth over Jughead’s nipples, smiling when she keened. “Oh, you’re so sensitive tonight.”

Jughead panted, leaning into Betty’s touch. “Off,” she begged, moaning loudly when Betty gently pinched her thumb and forefingers together. “Stop _ teasing _.”

“Oh, this is nothing. I can _ really _ tease you if you want me to,” Betty purred, smiling when Jughead swallowed thickly at her threat. “You think you can come if I touch you through your joggers?” She licked a stripe up the length of Jughead’s neck. “You’ve been so easy to get off recently.”

Jughead whimpered, shivering below her.

“Just a few touches and you’re a writhing, moaning mess for me.” One hand reached up to unfasten Jughead’s bra while the other returned between her legs. Betty easily helped Jughead out of her bra before letting it drop to the floor beside them. She leaned forward to wrap her lips around Jughead's nipple, drawing a near-scream from her lips.

“_ Betty _.” Jughead whimpered, wiggling her hips impatiently. “Take off my joggers,” she pleaded. “Please, I’m begging you.”

Betty slowly pulled her mouth away before blowing cool air against Jughead’s wet skin, grinning when her eyes rolled back. “Do you like that, kitten?”

Jughead nodded quickly, tightly gripping the pillow wedged beneath her head. “_ Yes _.”

Betty hummed, slowly working the thick fabric of Jughead's joggers down her hips to reveal black lace with a large wet patch in the delicate fabric. “Oh,” she purred, teasingly trailing the tip of her middle finger along the damp fabric, drawing a sharp gasp from Jughead’s lips. “You’re so wet, kitten.”

Jughead bit her lower lip, looking up at Betty through her long lashes. “Please, take them off.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Jughead groaned, rolling her hips until Betty pinned them down. “Make me come,” she begged, knuckles white as she gripped the pillow beneath her head.

“How do you want to come?” Betty asked, fingertips creeping back and forth along Jughead's inner thighs. “On my fingers?”

Jughead blushed, blinking as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open.

“Maybe my tongue?” Betty tried, grinding her hips into Jughead’s. “Or maybe you want me to get that pretty new strap, baby. It's that it? Do you want me to fuck you into the couch until we have to flip the cushions?” Betty slowly ran her hand up Jughead’s arm, smiling as she shivered. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Jughead whimpered. “Your fingers...or your mouth,” she stammered, her cheeks painted a soft shade of pink. “I-I’m not ready for that.” She swallowed thickly. “Just...simple stuff tonight.”

Betty chuckled, leaning in to peck Jughead’s lips. “That’s okay,” Betty breathed against her lips. “There’s no rush, kitten.” 

Jughead smiled dazedly, leaning up to capture Betty’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Betty instructed, trailing her lips down the column of Jughead’s throat.

She giggled, tilting her chin to silently urge Betty on. “I want you to fuck me until those brownies are cool.”

Betty hummed softly, tugging Jughead’s bottom lip between her teeth after she got an idea. “How many?” she breathed in Jughead’s ear, smiling at how she shivered.

“What?”

“Fingers,” Betty clarified. “How many do you want me to fuck you with?” Betty kissed her cheek. 

“Oh,” Jughead breathed, swallowing thickly. She hummed in thought, glancing down at Betty's right hand as she bit her lower lip. “Two.”

“You’re so easy tonight,” Betty chuckled, pushing the thin lace of Jughead's panties to the side.

“Hey, if you don’t want to-” Jughead gasped, gripping the rough fabric of the couch as Betty's fingers slipped inside her, her body hot and soft and inviting. Her eyes rolled back before finally slipping closed. “_ Baby _,” she gasped, shivering as a large smile found its way to her lips before disappearing into a look of pleasure.

“I'm listening,” Betty breathed, nipping at her neck. “You were saying something about me fucking you,” she said coolly, smiling to herself as Jughead began to squirm on her fingers. “How?”

She whimpered, looking up at Betty. “I don’t _ care _.” She shook her head quickly. “Please, I don’t want to think.” 

Betty paused, drawing a whimper from Jughead.

“Please.” Jughead rolled her hips into Betty’s hand, begging unabashedly as tears sprung to her eyes. “Please,” she repeated, arching her back. “Please, _ please _.”

Betty shushed her, petting her hair as she slowly urged Jughead to calm down. “I’ll take care of you,” she whispered, rubbing her thumb in slow circles over Jughead’s sensitive clit. “You’re such a good girl, baby.”

“No,” Jughead whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as she weakly shook her head.

“Oh, but you are,” Betty cooed, leaning in to worry a mark into the column of Jughead’s throat. “So pretty and sweet-”

Betty’s phone vibrated in her back pocket, drawing a grin to her lips.

Jughead whimpered when Betty pulled her thumb from her clit. “I need-” She gasped loudly as Betty pressed the bottom corner of her phone against her clit through the thin fabric of Jughead’s panties. “Jesus, _ fuck _.”

“You need what?” Betty asked, smiling as Jughead thrashed below her at the phone’s erratic buzzing. “Tell me, baby, I’m just _ dying _ to know.”

“Close,” Jughead whimpered, putty in Betty’s hands.

“You’re going to come?” Betty asked, breathing heavily in Jughead’s ear.

Jughead nodded. “_ Please _.”

“My good girl.” Betty smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jughead’s lips. “Always looking for permission.”

Jughead whimpered again, clamping down on Betty’s fingers. “Please,” she begged. “Please, may I come?”

“Of course, kitten,” Betty whispered, nipping at Jughead’s lower lip. “Come for me, my love.”

Jughead gasped, back arching as she came around Betty’s pistoning fingers. “_ Betty _,” she gasped, clutching Betty’s body to hers as her eyes rolled back.

Betty smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jughead’s cheek, slowly working her through her orgasm. “That’s it,” she breathed in Jughead’s ear. “You’re so good for me.” Betty smiled when Jughead twitched, clutching down on her fingers. She kissed Jughead’s cheek softly. “Always such a good girl for me.”

Jughead smiled drowsily, her raven hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. She looked at Betty with glossy eyes, leaning into her warmth. “I did okay?”

“You did amazing,” Betty said, kissing Jughead’s cheek as she shifted under the mass of thick blankets. She gently withdrew her fingers, smiling as she watched Jughead shiver again. Betty licked her fingers clean as she glanced down at the floor when her phone fell off the edge of the couch, landing facedown on the dark gray area rug.

“That could not have been sanitary,” Jughead murmured softly, her eyes already half-closed as she tried to fight off sleep.

Betty smiled, twirling a lock of black hair around her fingers as Jughead blinked herself awake. “It was through fabric.”

Jughead chuckled adorably, making heat flash low in Betty’s belly. 

Her girlfriend was _ so fucking hot _.

Jughead’s bleary blue eyes and the soft curve of her smile looked striking with her flushed cheeks and her hair fanned out around her. “For the _ phone _, Betty,” she said. Jughead bit her lower lip after rolling her eyes when Betty took a moment to remember what they were talking about.

“Oh,” Betty said softly. “Well,” she began, going silent for a moment as she contemplated how to continue. “It was worth it for the look on your face.”

Jughead smiled, sinking into the plush cushions of the couch. “Why was your phone buzzing?” she asked around a yawn. 

Betty brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, smiling when Jughead hummed happily before angling her face into Betty’s palm. “It was the brownie timer. They’re safe to eat now if you want one.”

“Do I have to move?”

Betty chuckled, shaking her head. “I’ll go get them.”

Jughead nodded, closing her eyes as she buried her face in Betty’s chest. 

Betty smiled widely, buzzing with how adorable Jughead was. “You need to let me go if you want the brownies.”

Jughead groaned into her chest before sinking back into the couch, resigned. “Okay,” she murmured sleepily.

Betty smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jughead’s forehead before tucking her in snugly. “I’ll be back.”

Jughead hummed in acknowledgement. She suddenly gasped, making Betty turn to look at her. “Betty?”

“Yes?”

Jughead rubbed her eyes before she smiled coyly at Betty. “Bring the whole tray.”

Betty chuckled, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. “Okay, baby.”

“Oh,” Jughead hummed. “And water!”

Betty quirked a brow as she glanced back at Jughead. “I know how to take care of you, don’t I?” she asked, aware Jughead trusted her, but suddenly needing the reassurance. 

Jughead smiled, nodding quickly. “You do.”

Betty nodded, smiling weakly at the floor.

“Hey,” Jughead said from the other side of the room, suddenly drawing Betty’s attention back to her beautiful smile. “Go,” she coaxed softly. “You’re okay.”

“Okay,” Betty said, turning to walk into the kitchen after a moment of hesitation. She grabbed a tray, setting it down on the counter before she grabbed two glasses of water, a knife, and the pan of brownies. She headed into the living room once more, smiling as she sat on the section of the couch Jughead left exposed for her, the edge of the blanket folded back.

Jughead immediately rolled forward to pepper kisses along Betty's hip. Jughead glanced up when Betty turned, a small square of brownie waiting over her open palm. Jughead grinned, quickly biting into the brownie. She hummed happily as she chewed, resting her head on Betty's thigh. “These are to die for.”

Betty chuckled, moaning after taking her own bite. “Wow,” she agreed. “These were a _ really _ good batch.”

“Does love count double when you're gay?” Jughead teased.

Betty shrugged her shoulders as she fought back a smile. “I don't know if it works like that.” She took another bite before she tucked herself into Jughead's side, picking at the brownies. “Idea.”

“Yes?”

“Let's go to bed.”

Jughead groaned. “No, the couch is cozy and close to the kitchen and we can watch _ Netflix _.”

“We have a television in our room.”

Jughead rolled her eyes. “Just-” She took another bite before grabbing the Xbox controller to flip through the available titles. “Okay?”

Betty chuckled, nodding her head. “Okay,” she murmured, letting her focus wander back to the tray of brownies in front of her.

After they finished the tray of brownies, they lay together, curled up in tired bliss watching a documentary when Jughead pulled back suddenly.

Betty's brows furrowed as she eyed Jughead. “What?”

Jughead almost looked horrified as she spoke. “You didn't come.”

Betty smiled softly, shrugging a shoulder. “That's okay,” she said. “I don't mind.”

Jughead frowned as Betty gently urged her onto her back. “But I want to be good for you.”

Betty pushed up on her elbows. “Baby, you're always so good for me.”

Jughead hummed in acknowledgement, avoiding Betty's gaze. “Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Hey,” Betty slowly rubbed her thumbs back and forth along Jughead's cheeks. She smiled to herself when she noticed how pliable Jughead was, easily melting below Betty's touch. “Look at me.”

Jughead obliged, holding Betty's gaze. The ghost of a smile played at the edges of her lips as it always did when her mind was hazy with submission. 

Betty smiled as she reached out to rest her palm over the base of Jughead's belly. Betty couldn't help her grin when Jughead's hips rocked into her touch. “Be a good girl,” Betty breathed, leaning down to kiss her lips. “No moving, baby.”

Jughead swallowed thickly before nodding her head. 

Betty leaned forward, peppering kisses along the column of Jughead's throat, nipping at the sweet spot behind her jaw as their hips ground together.

Jughead moaned softly- the sound sweet like honey -as Betty laved her tongue along the column of her throat. “What're you doing?” Jughead asked, her voice rough in Betty's ear, the sound urging her on.

Betty hummed in thought as she slowly drew Jughead's panties down her hips. She waited patiently until Jughead whimpered loudly in frustration before Betty finally dragged her panties past her knees. Betty pushed her legs apart slowly before settling between Jughead's thighs, pinning her knees to the couch cushions with open palms. 

Jughead mewled when Betty's clothed hips dug into her own, her sensitive flesh exposed and completely at Betty's mercy. “_ Betty _.”

Betty shushed her. “You’re so hot for me, baby,” she breathed in Jughead's ear, smiling down at the mess of wetness transferring to her shorts. “Do you want to come again?”

Jughead nodded without any hesitation. “Yes, please,” she said, gasping shortly after Betty rolled her hips with more intent. “Please,” she moaned again.

“So polite,” Betty praised, leaning in to pepper kisses along the lower half of Jughead's face until she was squirming with need. 

“_ Betty _, touch me.”

She gripped Jughead's chin, firmly holding her in place as they held eye contact. “Quit your whining and be a good girl.”

Jughead swallowed, nodding her head. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, just let me have control.” Betty leaned forward to kiss Jughead's lips up to her temple. “I have you, baby.”

Jughead pulled Betty closer with an arm around her waist. “Okay.”

Betty smiled down at Jughead, slowly prying her hands away to tuck them under the pillow she was leaning against. She smiled when Jughead whined. “I'm sorry, baby,” Betty breathed, slowly kissing her way down the column of Jughead's throat. “You know I can't help myself. You just get so frustrated when you can't touch and it's so hot.”

Jughead whined louder, making Betty grin.

“Oh, but baby, I have something so much better to make it worth it.”

“What is it?”

Betty pressed a gentle kiss between Jughead's breasts. “Are you still cold?” 

“Not really.”

Betty quirked a brow, watching Jughead look down with a small frown.

“A little bit.” She shrugged before meeting Betty's gaze again.

“Tell me what you feel.”

Jughead sighed. “Maybe I'm a little chilly.”

“Maybe?”

“_ Betty _.”

“_ You _ are the one being stubborn here.”

Jughead sighed, nodding her head after a moment of silence. “I'm still cold.”

“That's my good girl.” Betty leaned forward to nip at Jughead's neck. 

Jughead shivered below her. “Take your bra off.”

“Oh, are you giving the orders now?”

“Please, Betty?”

Betty sighed, nuzzling Jughead's cheek before she sat up, reaching behind her. “How bad do you want it?”

Jughead grinned. “Please, baby, you're so pretty. Let me see.” She arched her spine. “I want to get to see you.”

Betty unclasped her bra, letting it slowly slip down her arms. She pressed her arms together, leaning forward to give Jughead an eyeful; she bit her lower lip when Jughead's eyes widened. “Do you think I'm pretty?”

Jughead nodded quickly, not looking up from Betty's breasts. “You're drop-dead gorgeous.” She swallowed, taking one last look before meeting Betty's gaze again. “The most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Oh,” Betty cooed, leaning forward to resume her scattered kissing of Jughead's chest. “You're so sweet on me.”

“I have to be sweet on my girl.”

Betty hummed, sinking below the blankets as she kissed her way down Jughead's soft stomach.

Jughead gasped when Betty leaned down to kiss the juncture of her hip, her voice muffled by the blanket settled over Betty's head. “_ Baby _.”

“You think this’ll warm you up?” Betty teased as she pulled Jughead's thighs over her shoulders.

Jughead whimpered, her tender pink cunt clenching down on nothing as she tipped her hips up.

“Use your words, kitten.”

“Please keep going,” Jughead whimpered.

Betty smiled, leaning forward to kiss her clit.

Jughead whimpered on the other side of the blanket as Betty licked the heady taste from her lips.

Betty closed her eyes, panting after a wave of arousal rolled through her. “My sweet girl,” she breathed, slowly kissing her way down Jughead's inner thighs.

“_ Please _.”

Betty smiled, leaning forward to pepper barely-there kisses against her warm skin.

“Baby,” Jughead whined.

“You taste amazing,” Betty praised before leaning forward to lap at her clit. 

“More,” Jughead gasped immediately, rolling her hips into Betty's mouth.

Betty pinned Jughead down with an arm laid flat over her hips, smiling as she moaned loudly on the other side of the blanket. Effortlessly, Betty slipped her middle and ring finger into Jughead, setting a slow and steady pace. She swirled her tongue around Jughead's clit slowly as her legs tightened around Betty's neck.

“_ Fuck _!”

Betty hummed happily, making Jughead jerk against her mouth. She moved her fingers in time with her tongue, smiling at how Jughead shivered and thrashed below her.

Always so sensitive, her baby. 

“Fuck,” Jughead gasped again, digging her heel into Betty's back as her thighs shook. “I'm close.”

Betty curled her fingers, making Jughead cry out; a second orgasm never took long with Jughead. 

“Please, may I come?”

Betty didn't lift her mouth, smiling to herself as she flicked the tip of her tongue along Jughead's clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Jughead whimpered, shaking with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. “Please, I need to come. Please, Betty, _ please _.”

Betty tapped her thumb along Jughead's hip four times- a code for _ yes _ when Betty's mouth was otherwise... _ occupied _.

“Fuck, yes,” Jughead growled, clenching down on Betty's fingers as she shattered around her. “Oh, my-” She moaned throwing her head back as she finally reached out to grab Betty's hair. “Fucking-” She panted heavily, shivering below Betty's eager mouth. “Oh, my god.” She slowly began to melt into the couch cushions as Betty worked her along, shivering and twitching as aftershocks rolled through her.

Betty pulled her mouth away, slowly rocking her fingers in and out until Jughead whined from overstimulation.

Jughead panted heavily after she collapsed against the cushions.

After carefully withdrawing her fingers, Betty peeked out from under the blankets, smiling up at Jughead's blissed-out expression. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before settling her body over Jughead's.

Jughead wrapped her arms around Betty's neck, pulling her into a messy kiss. She moaned against Betty's lips. “I love when you taste like me,” Jughead breathed as she tangled her fingers through Betty's hair.

She grinned, gripping Jughead's chin firmly. “Yeah?”

Jughead smiled sweetly, pulling Betty in for another kiss. “Yeah,” she echoed, reaching out to touch Betty's hip. “Though, I do like the taste of something else just a little more.”

Betty slowly pushed Jughead's hand back. 

“Baby, please-”

“Not tonight, kitten.”

Jughead frowned adorably. 

“But if one of us happens to wake up earlier than the other,” Betty trailed off, smirking down at Jughead. “Maybe something could happen.”

Jughead grinned, suddenly perking up at the suggestion. “Yeah.”

By no means was Jughead unintelligent, but two orgasms tended to make her hazy brain rather easy to manipulate. For example: in the three years they had lived together, Jughead had woken up before Betty _ maybe _ a dozen times. 

Betty hummed happily, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

Jughead reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Betty's ear. “Thank you,” she said after a moment of consideration. 

Betty smiled, leaning in to kiss Jughead again. “Of course, baby.” She hesitated for a moment before reaching down to shove her shorts off, dropping them next to the couch.

Jughead paused, blinking repeatedly as she stared at Betty's panties. “Are those-”

“Yours?” Betty supplied, smirking as Jughead glanced up at her again.

Jughead's mouth hung open as she lay there, dumbfounded. “_ Yeah _.”

Betty nodded as she bit her lower lip. “I think I look good in your panties, wouldn't you agree?”

Jughead licked her lips, nodding as if the red lace had her hypnotized. “I concur,” she murmured, fixated on Betty's hips.

Betty smiled, reaching out to cup her cheek. “Talk to me, not my cunt.”

Jughead met Betty's gaze with a goofy smile on her lips. “You've got me mesmerized,” she hummed, reaching out to rest her hands on the small of Betty's back before sliding out to hold her hips. Jughead licked her lower lip as she stared Betty up and down. “Beauty, brawn, and brains; God, I'm lucky.” Jughead slid her open palm up her stomach, between Betty's breasts, ending after cupping her neck to pull her down for a tender kiss. “I get the car thing,” she murmured against Betty's lips.

Betty chuckled. “What car thing?”

Jughead grinned, biting her lower lip cheekily as she chortled. “You're built like a goddamn sports car.”

Betty laughed loudly before burying her face in Jughead's neck. 

“_ What _?” she laughed. 

“You're so weird.”

“Yeah,” Jughead hummed, reaching down to squeeze Betty's hips; Betty jumped, gripping Jughead tightly to pin her hands to her sides. “You like me weird.”

Betty hummed in agreement, closing her eyes as she suppressed a yawn. “I like you best when you're sleeping.”

“You're a real knock out, baby, I shouldn't have much trouble.” Jughead somehow managed to wiggle her fingers between Betty's, squeezing her hands. 

Betty rolled her eyes, groaning into Jughead's neck. “_ Stop _.” Betty squeezed her hands back.

“You think it's funny, don't even _ try _.”

She smiled against Jughead's neck. “I'll bite you,” Betty threatened, even if it was more of a reward than a threat.

“_ Please _,” she purred.

Betty whined, burying her face in Jughead's chest. “I'm tired, kitten.”

Jughead paused before her body relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Betty's waist, gingerly kissing her shoulder. “We can sleep.”

Betty smiled, nodding her head. “That's a great idea.”

Jughead hummed, reaching up to comb her fingers through Betty's hair. “Do you want to move to our room?”

“I'm pretty content right here,” Betty mumbled, wrapping her arms around Jughead's waist.

“Okay,” Jughead murmured, pressing a kiss to Betty's forehead before pulling her closer. “I love you.”

Betty smiled, pressing a kiss to the space over Jughead's heart. Betty closed her eyes as Jughead's steady heartbeat thudded below her ear. “I love you, too.” She yawned, nuzzling closer. “No homo,” Betty mumbled, smiling when Jughead giggled below her.

“Go the fuck to sleep, dummy.”

Betty pulled Jughead closer. “I love you.”

Jughead wrapped her arms around Betty almost too tightly before relaxing back into the couch. “I love you, too, now shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/) or visit me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/literaiturinedme)!


End file.
